Confessions
by PurexSolitude
Summary: Hellooooo this is my view on how like life without Damon would be like. I would say Bonnie too but meh. Something always happens to Bonnie XD. Idk if I wanna write serious chapters or just do one little overview but hopefully people will like it. c: Note I've never read the book just watched the show so yeahhh :D It has humor in it. It's not really serious


**_Entry Date: August 17, 2014._**

**_Dear Diary._**

There was no hope, there was no happiness..there was nothing. Damon was gone and he was never going to come to his brother, his friends or me. I wanted to believe that I was by myself and there was no one left here but I have my friends and my family. The good part of the plan was that Alaric was brought back to life. Jer and I were a wreck without him. We wished we saw Aunt Jenna, though. That would've definitely made my life a little better. Life goes on, though and he wasn't there with me I could feel him watching over me and the others. Damon had overcome alot in his hundreds of years of living. He finally learned how to love. He loved me and I couldn't have been happier he chose me to love and fall in love with.

Now I have to get back to reality. Weeks have been by since Damon and Bonnie's deaths but we all agreed we would get through this tragedy. There was no more supernatural creatures or weird things happening around Mystic falls lately, but in no time things will start to stir up again. In addition to Damon and Bonnie's sacrifice, not only did we get Alaric back, but we got Enzo back. Great. The same Enzo who made Stefan kill him. I didn't like the fact that he was back, but he was just as upset as I was about Damon being gone. He vowed he'd find a way to bring him back and I even offered any way I could to help.

Caroline and I were torn about Bonnie. We just got her back and for her to be gone again..it just crushed us. The one who was really devastated was Jeremy. They had just gotten back together. I'm sure they understood each other more than Caroline and I ever did. Life just seemed hard to overcome again, but what am I saying? I'm a dead vampire. I don't have a life. I hate to do comparisons, but this must have been what Damon felt when Katherine disappeared. I don't believe he's gone. I know some way some how we'll bring both Bonnie and Damon back.

Closing my diary, I sighed. There was nothing keeping us going. Jer and I remained at Stefan's place. Alaric came along for the ride and Enzo even welcomed himself in the mansion. What a party.

"Being in a house full of vampires really makes me feel awkward literally being the only human." Jeremy sighed opening the fridge. "No one even goes shopping anymore for food."

I sat on the couch reading my anatomy book. Of course me and Caroline had to get back to the real world and go back to school. Sadly we winded up transferring to a local school so incase something happened we'd be right here. "Jeremy go shopping yourself. You're not a kid anymore."

Jeremy picked up a bag a chips and threw them in my direction. "At least be considerate of your little brother. I have nothing in the house to do."

I picked up the bag of chips and threw it back at him. "Go pick up some food yourself,Jer." I went back to reading my anatomy book. All I could hear was Jeremy sucking his teeth and heading out the door. I honestly should've let Jeremy stay with Matt or Tyler. It probably wouldn't have been this uncomfortable for him.'

"Remind me not to piss off that kid." Ric chuckled heading into the dining room.

I raised my head out my textbook and looked at Alaric. "Forgetting he's a hunter, huh?"

"I vaguely even remember Jeremy knowing how to defend himself. He's done a lot of growing up in my absence. I'm sure your Aunt would even be proud of you." Alaric smiled.

Thinking about Aunt Jenna made me feel a little down, but I ignored the feeling. "Yeah, she would. Hey, where's Stefan? I kind of need help studying for this test." I said closing my textbook.

Alaric turned his head to the door. "I think he headed over Caroline's. He's been there almost every day."

I head nodded slowly. "Mhmm. I see."

Alaric shook his head. "Am I sensing jealousy?"

I laughed throwing my hands up in the air. "No way! I just haven't seen him around Caroline so much before."

"Right..Well, I'm heading out. I may be vampire but I do need a job to keep myself occupied." Alaric smiled heading for the door. "See you later." he said leaving out the door.

"See you." I waved then noticed someone coming in the door after him.

"Hey." Stefan said coming in the door then closing it.

I leaned up from the sofa looking at him. "Hey, where were you?"

"Over Caroline's. She needed help with her Anatomy test."

I rolled my eyes. "I called her a couple of times so we could study together. I guess she would rather just study with you."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I don't like the way that sounds. You two had a fight?"

I shook my head. "No. She's just been distant lately. Ever since Bonnie died."

Stefan came and sat beside her, taking my anatomy book and placing it on the table. "That's odd that she's distancing herself from you, but people deal with sadness and grief in their own way. Even I am." he said sighing.

I looked down and grabbed his hand and held it. "We both are. I won't say it's going to be okay because it's not. It'll take some time but in no time things will get better." I smiled looking back up at Stefan.

Stefan held my hand in return and stared into my eyes. "You're right. It will."

Even though I've been a vampire for a while now, I can still oddly feel Stefan's warmth in his hand. It was good to feel. I almost felt human again.

A loud bang came from the door. Both me and Stefan turned to see who it was.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bang too loud, haha." Caroline said coming through the door looking at me and Stefan hand in hand.

I broke free from Stefan's grasp and looked over at caroline. "Why haven't you called me back?!" i growled getting up walking over to her.

Caroline shook her head and turned her head. "Can you give us a minute, Stefan?"

Stefan nodded and got up. "I'll leave you two. I'll be upstairs if you need me." with that, Stefan left leaving me and Caroline by ourselves.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"What the hell was what?" I asked confused.

"You two? Holding hands? Don't do this Elena. Not because Damon's dead you move back to Stefan!"

I roll my eyes at her. I cannot believe Caroline right now. Is she serious? Now is not the time for games. "Seriously? We were just holding hands and not to mention we were talking about Damon. What is your deal?"

Caroline sighed and walked around. "I don't want Stefan to be led on again by you. At least give him some time by himself, yeah?"

I laughed. "Caroline, no one is leading no one on. Me and Stefan are just friends! Why are you so worked up over his emotions?" I asked then it finally clicked in my head. "Don't tell me…."

Caroline suddenly looked nervous. "What?!"

"You like Stefan." I said finally acknowledging it.

"W-hat! No! Of course not."

My mouth dropped. "This whole time….really, Caroline? It was obvious. You two were spending too much time with each other."

Caroline looked down. "Maybe...I do.."

I couldn't bear to say another word. Caroline…? Liking Stefan? This had to be a huge joke. This was NOT real!


End file.
